finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokoro no Takarabako
"Kokoro no Takarabako" is the ending theme for Chocobo Racing. The thirtieth track in the original soundtrack, the music was written by Kenji Ito, with arrangements by Shirō Hamaguchi. The Japanese lyrics are written by Takashi Tokita, and sung by Hiromi Ohta alongside the Suzukake Children's Choir. "Diamonds in My Heart" is the English version counterpart. It is sung by Vicki Bell. Lyrics Japanese :忘れないでね　僕と遊んだ日 :Wasurenai de ne, boku to asonda hi :長い道をどこまでも行ったよね :Nagai michi wo doko made mo itta yo ne :走り疲れて　転んだときは :Hashiri tsukarete koronda toki wa :君がいつでも力づけてくれた :Kimi ga itsu demo chikara dzuketekureta :一緒にいつまでも　走り続けていた :Issho ni itsu made mo, hashiri tsudzuketeita :お腹がすいて　帰る事も忘れて :Onaka ga suite, kaeru koto mo wasurete :皆でいつまでも遊んでいられると :Minna de itsu made mo asonde irareru to :信じてたあの日にまた帰りたい :Shinjiteta ano hi ni mata kaeritai :覚えてるかな　君と出会った日 :Oboeteru ka na, kimi to deatta hi :君は一人　つまらなそうにしてた :Kimi wa hitori, tsumarana sou ni shiteta :声をかけると　うつむきながら :Koe wo kakeru to utsumuki nagara :恥ずかしそうに　笑顔見せてくれた :Hazukashi sou ni egao misetekureta :一緒に走り出し　心はずませてた :Issho ni hashiri dashi, kokoro hazumaseteta :これから何か　始まる事夢見て :Kore kara nani ka hajimaru koto yume mite :皆でいつまでも遊んでいられると :Minna de itsu made mo asonde irareru to :思ってたあの日に　また戻ろうよ :Omotteta ano hi ni mata modorou yo :そよ　風　青空　友達 :Soyokaze, ao sora, tomodachi :皆の笑顔そのままに心の宝箱にいれて :Minna no egao sono mama ni kokoro no takarabako ni irete :僕が今も一人走り続けている :Boku ga ima mo hitori hashiri tsudzuketeiru :あの頃の夢忘れる事できずに :Ano koro no yume wasureru koto dekizu ni :どこかで出会えたら　同じ笑顔見せて :Doko ka de deaetara, onaji egao misete :信じてた明日へまた走ろうよ :Shinjiteta ashita e mata ha Shirōu yo Translation :Don't forget them, the days you played with me :We followed the long roads on to forever :And when, tired from running, we fell :You always encouraged me :I want to keep running together forever :And forget about hunger, forget about going home :If we all could keep playing forevermore :I'd want to return to that day I believed in :Do you remember the day we met? :You were alone and looking bored :When I called out to you, looking down :You shyly showed me your smiling face :We ran out together and made our hearts burst :I dream that something's beginning from now on :If we could all keep playing forevermore :We'll go back again to that day we've thought about :The gentle wind, the blue sky, my friends :With everyone's smiles just the same, I put them into my heart's treasure chest :Even now I keep running alone :Unable to forget the dreams of those days :If we should meet somewhere, show me that same smile :And let's run again to the tomorrow we believed in "Diamonds in My Heart" :Do you remember the days when we had a long long way to go :And you were there for me, as I was there for you to be around :The sun was shining brightly down on us so gently :That we thought we could go on for as long and as far as we pleased :Hand in hand, forever and far more, we would run, we'd never have enough :Didn’t even need know if it was time to eat or time to sleep :On and on, the hours tick away so the memories can go astray :How I miss the days of golden sun; and please, I'd rather be with you :I still remember the days when we had a long long time to share :That's when I saw you there, looking as tired as I used to be :"Hello", I said unsurely; you smiled a little shyly :Soon we knew we would go on together on a journey to our dreams :Hand in hand, forever and far more, we would run, we'd never have enough :Didn't even care to ask how far away from home we'd have to go :On and on, the hours tick away, so the memories can go astray :Oh I miss the never-ending road, and sure, I'd rather be with you :Sweet summer breeze, or autumn leaves :Blue winter sky, and blooming flowers of spring :Friends, and their laughter precious :And then, let all shine like diamonds in my heart :All alone, I'm here to find the way to the dreams we used to have before :And I long to see again your smiling face along the way somewhere :You hear me calling out your name and you see the meaning of it all :Come and join me on this race again; you know, tomorrow we'll be there Category:Musical themes from Chocobo Racing